


Two-Way Road

by DoorIsAjar



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: "Diana's amazing. She works so hard, and she's a great witch, and on top of that she has her whole Cavendish family name to uphold. She acts like a stick in the mud, but I know that's just all the responsibility she has. She's warm and friendly and kind, and it's hard not to want to be friends with her."Akko ponders on Diana.





	Two-Way Road

"Go back to sleep, Miss Kagari."

The voice was but a hush. Akko rubbed at her eye as the vestiges of sleep willed her back to slumber.

"Anna..?" she mumbled, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Hush, Miss Kagari."

Slowly, and ever so gently, Akko found herself being covered by a blanket, warm and unfathomably soft and sweet-smelling. Sleep tugged at her more fervently.

She began to turn her head but stopped herself short upon realizing that her shoulder was occupied.

"Diana..?"

The blond witch leaned against Akko, asleep and completely undisturbed by Akko's fidgeting. Her cheek was a bit squished, propped against Akko's shoulder, but she appeared comfortable, at least to the brunette.

"You two fell asleep shortly after dinner. I request that you remain quiet to allow Miss Diana to rest."

She could feel every one of Diana's inhales and exhales, and her hair tickled at Akko's cheek. Her right side was warm, but definitely not unbearably so. It was pleasant. The couch certainly was not uncomfortable, either, perhaps even more comfortable than her own bed. Her attention flickered to Anna as the older woman bent over, smoothing out Diana's hair, a fond smile gracing her features.

"Miss Diana isn't the most sound sleeper. I never thought I'd see the day she'd fall asleep on the couch."

Akko let out a faint, short laugh, mindful of her position as Diana's pillow. "I must be pretty comfy."

The older woman chuckled in response. "I must thank you, Miss Kagari."

"Huh?" The noise came from the back of Akko's throat, having voiced it far too hastily to fully reach her mouth. She was already taken aback that the older lady could laugh, and now she was _thanking_ her?

However, her uncertainty was quieted as Anna turned towards her and cupped her cheek within her palm. She felt incredibly young at that moment - in a good way. "For being Miss Diana's friend."

Akko sat, letting silence wash over her, and Anna gently pulled away before a far-too loud "Of course!" popped from her mouth. Her eyes darted to Diana, afraid she had woken the girl up, but she remained unmoved. With a twinge of hesitancy, she continued, this time far more subdued. "Of course. Diana's amazing. She works so hard, and she's a great witch, and on top of that she has her whole Cavendish family name to uphold. She acts like a stick in the mud, but I know that's just all the responsibility she has. She's warm and friendly and kind, and it's hard _not_ to want to be friends with her."

"Is that so?" Anna asked. There was a warmth in her breast, a happiness she couldn't quite recall feeling in some time.

"Yea, but I worry a bit. It just seems like so much, you know?" Akko began, and she found that she couldn't take her attention away from Diana. She looked so at peace, not a sign of distress on her face. "She must be so stressed all the time. I know I would be, but she doesn't show it. I kinda wish she would let her friends in to help."

A smile graced Akko's lips, but it was a small, sad one, one that didn't fit her in the least.

"I am relieved to hear Miss Diana has you looking out for her."

Akko chuckled at the slight compliment, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "It's more like she's looking out for me. I get into so many accidents and cause so many messes, and most of the time she's there to clean it all up."

Anna paused a moment, a contemplative look cast over her features. "Friendship is not a one-way road, Miss Kagari. Diana cares for you, just as you do for her. And I must say, the thought alone that you worry is care on its own."

She could still feel each of Diana's inhales and each exhales, and it struck a nerve with Akko that Diana - top student of Luna Nova, perhaps top student in all of Luna Nova _history_ , and heiress of the Cavendish house - _does_ have this incredible bundle of responsibility, one to which Akko surely cannot attest.

Something burned in Akko's chest, and her mouth momentarily remained stuck together. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pry, but Diana was her friend. She would do anything to help, but it was so hard when the girl wouldn't let anyone know when anything was wrong.

"Anna... Do you think Diana is okay?"

The older lady was clearly taken off guard, and her stance became stiff.

"I mean, I get that she's super smart and dependent and all that," Akko retracted, afraid that she had perhaps offended Anna. "I just..." She stumbled, and a wave a uncertainty washed over her. "feel like she's not so okay."

Well, that sounded pathetic to her ears, and the silence stretched thin between them. Diana released a sigh in her sleep, legs fidgeting to find a more comfortable position. The pair waited until she had stilled before turning their attention back to one another.

Anna half-stifled a sigh of her own before she could muster a response. "There are parts of Diana I have not seen since her mother's passing. I fear that she will eventually crumble under all the stress she has imposed upon herself. However..." The corners of Anna's mouth turned up. She glanced at her charge, so heavily imbued by sleep that she had to be witnessing something just short of a miracle. "I suppose that is where the importance of her friends lie, to help her pick up the pieces once they all collapse. It might be hard, considering she won't let anyone worry about her, though."

At Anna's less-than-appeasing answer, Akko's chest felt heavy. Diana was her friend, and sure, perhaps she was amazingly intelligent and the brightest witch in forever, but she was just a kid, one who buried her problems away, hid them, even, just so as to not worry her friends, or _anyone_ , for that matter. She was allowed to collapse, and she was allowed to be unable to pick up the pieces herself; that's what friends were for, as Anna had said.

"Although not by choice, you were the first friend Diana had brought over in years. That is to say, aside from Lord Andrew and the two young ladies with whom she dorms."

"Heh, I know it was reckless, but I'm glad I came. Diana was able to return to Luna Nova, and she loves it there so much."

"And I know Diana is very appreciative of that. Attending Luna Nova has been a dream of hers since she was a child. And clearly, she welcomes your presence to have invited you over after such a stunt."

Akko grinned, happy herself with the outcome. She loved visiting Diana's home; she felt as if she were the liveliest thing to come through in forever and a day, but Diana didn't complain, so Akko was compelled to believe she liked the change, too.

"I apologize for keeping you up, Miss Kagari. I can have one of the staff members take Miss Diana to her room if you wish to get up."

Akko pictured one of the stout butlers attempting to collect Diana in his arms - but the thought was quickly distilled. Diana would wake long before any of them could manage to pick her up.

"I'll stay," Akko replied. She wrapped one arm around Diana, pulling her closer and squishing her face into her friend's hair. "If she wakes up now, she won't go back to sleep. Plus, I wouldn't mind sleeping some more."

Anna's eyes lingered on Diana, before drifting to Akko. The shorter girl was focused on Diana, eyes warm and smile caring, and something bit at the back of Anna's eyes because it had been so _long_ since Diana had shown this side of herself, had let herself cave under affection from another person. It had been so long since someone had shown such care for the young lady; and she had to admit, she had been so wrong about her first impression of Miss Kagari.

"Very well. Please do not be afraid to ask for anything if you request it." Anna gave a slight bow before turning on her heel and heading out of the room.

When she reached the door, her hand froze above the handle and she turned back, eyes landing on Diana, then Akko. The brunette's attention had followed her, a small, gentle smile gracing her lips. And it felt strange to Anna, but she returned the gesture before finally making her leave. And as the door clicked shut, Akko glanced back at Diana, absolutely dead to the world, and a silent laugh exited her lungs.

She fumbled under the covers a moment, searching for Diana's hand. When she found it, she clasped it within her own and squeezed. She thought she felt a squeeze back, although she was inclined to believe she had imagined it.

At that moment, Akko felt... unbelievably content. She certainly never would have thought herself to become friends with Diana, not a few months ago, at least. But Diana had in fact become her friend, maybe even her closest friend.

Akko was dragged from her thoughts, as beneath her, Diana let out a soft, whiny sigh, burring herself deeper into Akko's warmth before settling down once more. As Akko listened to each inhale and exhale and felt each one against her own ribs, sleep readily compelled her back, undeterred by her conversation with Anna.

Diana was... warm and friendly and loving and amazing. It just took a while to drag those traits out of her and past her cold exterior and self-imposed walls of isolation and independence.

And Akko was happy to be friends with her.

Really happy.

Really, honestly happy.

And really, honestly happy that she could give Diana a friend in return.

Akko nestled closer to Diana, head resting atop her friend's own as sleep tugged at her eyelids. The warmth between them was comforting, intoxicatingly calming and lulling her all the more fervently back into slumber. But she had no complaints, even as Diana's golden locks tickled at her cheeks, and she let herself fall back under with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic titled "Act Your Age;" and while it was not my intention, I guess this one could be read as like a second part to it. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
